


In Which They Text

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, I had way too much fun with this, I have no idea, M/M, i hope you can all follow it okay?, if it makes no sense it's because i'm fucking sick, kinda smut not really, literally just texts, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>are the weiners gonna be licked<br/>probably :P<br/>don't do that</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for texts between Ian and Mickey. (Fluffy, smutty stuff "bc we all know sexting 24/7 is something gallavich would do" and showing how much they care and love each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which They Text

_how’s your day going?_

_fine. got a few issues with the rub n tug but whatever_

_oh?_

_eh i’ll tell you later_

_hey mick?_

_what_

_i miss you x_

_i’ve been gone for like three fucking hours. i’ll be home soon._

_don’t you miss me?_

_for fuck’s sake firecrotch_

_do you?_

_…yeah alright i do_

_really? :)_

_i miss you whenever you’re not with me, dumbass._

_aw mick you do care!_

_fuck you’re a weirdo_

_yeah and you looooove it_

_yup i do_

_haha love you too mick x_

_stop doing that_

_stop what_

_x_

_xx_

_ian what are you doing what is x_

_x is a kiss?_

_ohhhhh so what’s a blowjob then?_

_well that’s when you put your mouth on my cock and suck it basically_

_fuck off i know what it is, i mean like is there a thing like x for it_

_uh no it’s just called a blowjob like why would you need a symbol for that in text language_

_reasons_

_because of reasons?_

_yeah_

_like sexting reasons_

_yeah_

_mick i think that if we’re ever gonna sext then using an emoticon for a blowjob would kind of ruin the moment_

_do you think so?_

_uh yeah it’s like saying “i wanna lick your butt :P” or something_

_do you wanna lick my butt?_

_idk depends on the situation?_

_wasn’t expecting you to say that_

_i like to surprise people_

_yeah like a surprise buttlicking huh?_

_you sound like carl talking about licking weiners_

_i think i missed that conversation_

_your dick’s in my dad’s mouth, dude._

_it what_

_dw it has to do with ned_

_fuckin hell stop talking about ned i hated that fucker_

_yeah i know. sorry mick._

_yeah okay whatever_

_are you mad at me?_

_maybe_

_aw don’t be mad i love you_

_you say that like it gets you out of every situation_

_usually it does because we don’t say it that much_

_true_

_i do though_

_yeah i love you too firecrotch_

_hey mick?_

_yeah?_

_how much longer are you gonna be_

_why_

_idk the house is empty we could do something with the gay weiners?_

_is that another carl reference_

_maybe_

_yeah okay i’ll leave the alibi now_

_good_

_are the weiners gonna be licked_

_probably :P_

_don’t do that_

_see i told you it’s creepy_

_yeah okay you win on that one firecrotch_

_:P :P :P :P :P_

_don’t do that_

_sorry… i love you?_

_you’re a fuckin child man… love you too_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Original post can be found [here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/84608960588/prompt-texts-between-ian-and-mickey-just-like-showing).


End file.
